Monsters And Aliens
by Shade Penn
Summary: TFA/Monster High AU. Set during the second season of TFA. Rad, Miles, and Raptora all a secret they share: they're all monsters! When they find an Allspark shard, they meet the team for the first time, but things get complicated when Miles eats the shard.
1. Shard

A/N: I own only Raptora.

This will have slash, and the pairings for this story are Rad/Optimus, Miles/Bumblebee, OC/Bulkhead, Prowl/Flare-up, and some minor pairings for the main characters. No like, No read.

* * *

Rad scoffed as he read the section on witches. _'Not only do they give us stereotypes, they get it all wrong too._' he tossed the book across the table and it made Raptora look up from her own book.

"What is it now?" she muttered in an Australian accent which she picked up from here cousin.

"It's all wrong." Rad hissed.

"Of course it is." Raptora muttered.

Rad sent her an annoyed glance. "Watch it or I'll curse you."

Raptora rolled her eyes. "How very witch-like of you, I thought you were against stereotypes?"

Rad didn't have time to retort because another blond boy jogged overto the table grinning. "Miles, what are you so happy about?"

Miles' grin widened. "You remember that video we made when we were in our true forms?"

Rad's eyes widened and Raptora stared at her brother in shock. "Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did." she whispered.

"Yup, I posted it. It's gotten a lot of hits so far." Miles mused.

"I should hit you!" Rad hissed.

Raptora groaned. "Miles, we mentioned our other monster friends on that video too."

"So they're either gonna be pissed, or thinking: 'What the hell?'" Rad said glaring at Miles.

Miles backed away. "Easy, easy, the normies will just think that were wearing some very strong monster make-up." Miles gave Rad's blond wig a pointed stare as he reached up to touch his own wig. "Or hair-dye."

Rad subconciously scratched under his wig. "You better be right."

Raptora glared at Miles as well. "'Cause if you're not, we're screwed."

A

"What is that?" Raptora asked pointing at a strange glowing crystal shard imbedded in a dead tree.

Rad went over toit and pulled the crystalout. He stared at it before placing it in his locked, ignoring his friends annoyed looks, and picked his empty basket back up.

The three of them had gone into the forest to help Rad find more supplies of plants, so far the crystal was the only thing found.

"Hey Rad!" Miles yelled holding up a bunch of leaves. "I think I found something you can use!"

Rad looked at the leaves, then said flatly, "That's poison ivy you're holding, Miles."

Miles face contorted comically and he dropped the leaves. "What do I do?" he shouted, aready feeling his hand start to itch.

"Raptora, give him some of your lotion to soothe the itching until he gets some calamine lotion on it." Rad said calmly.

Raptora nodded and pulled the moistuizer out of her purse and handed it to Miles. He took the bottle and squirted some lotion on his gloveless hand after he took it, revealing his webbed hand. He lathered it around and sighed at the temporary relief as his hand turned back to it's blue-green tone.

"You're luck the only thing you have to hide is your hair." He said to Rad cheekily.

Rad scoffed. "It's not that bad." he muttered. He then noticed something was off. "Do you hear anything?"

Miles, and Raptora exchanged glances. "Hear what?" she asked.

"Exactly." Rad said squating down and placed his hand to the ground. He felt the faint trmors through his fingers. He got back up and began to jog away. "We have to go, now!"

Neither sibling argued as they raced after Rad, and out of the forest.


	2. Video

A/N: I own only Raptora.

This will have slash, and the pairings for this story are Rad/Optimus, Miles/Bumblebee, OC/Bulkhead, Prowl/Flare-up, and some minor pairings for the main characters. No like, No read.

* * *

All that for nothing!" A high voice groused. "We didn't even find the Allspark fragment!"

Optimus sighed. He was annoyed as well, but their youngest(second youngest) team member didn't have to shout it to the world. "Bumbleb-"

"Hey, whatcha watching?" Bumblebee cut his leader off as he noticed Sari watching a video on the computer.

Sari looked over and smiled. "It's a really cool video someone posted. They're all dressd like monsters too!"

"Monsters?" Bulkhead asked intrigued.

Sari nodded. "Wanna see?" Both Bumblebee and Bulkhead shrugged and nodded. Sari hit replay and the video started up again.

They watched as the image of three teenagers appeared. One girl, and two boys. The girl had long blond hair with blue undertones, a scaly hat, webbed hands, misty blue eyes, mint blue-green skin, and she was wearing a pearly blue sundress. One of the boys had the same webbed hands, and blue-green skin, but his eyes were ocean blue, his hair was also blue but with yellow undertones, and his clothes were blue as well; a blue shirt and blue jeans. The last boy had light tan skin, purple-blue eyes, _lime green hair_, and was wearing a black cape that was drapped over his shoulders with silver stars on it, a green shirt underneath it, and brown jeans on.

_"Hahaha)_  
_(Oh, you give me the chills!)"_ The girl cooed, winking at the camera. Both Bumblebee and Bulkhead blushed while Sari rolled her eyes. Then the girl began singing.

_"Walking down a darkened hallway_  
_Everybody turns to look at you_  
_It's not because you're different_  
_It's just because you're so scary cool_

_A sinister style, mystery with a smile_  
_You're drop dead gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous_  
_This school gives me the creeps, but when I'm with my peeps_  
_You can't ignore us_  
_This is where the ghoul kids rule!"_

All three of the teenagers then started singing as one while pulling off some impressive dance moves that were all in sync with each other.

_"Monster, monster high_  
_Monster high_  
_Monster, monster high_  
_Come on, don't be shy_  
_Monster high_  
_The party never dies_

_Monster, monster high_  
_Monster high_  
_Monster, monster high_  
_Freaky chic, and fly_  
_Monster high_  
_Where student bodies lie"_

The green-haired boy and blond girl stopped singing as the blue-haired boy took a solo act.

_"Hey, Frankie Stein's gonna fall apart_  
_Draculaura's stealing my heart_  
_Clawdeen Wolf can make me howl at the moon_  
_Yeah Lagoona Blue's fishing this lagoon_  
_Cleo De Nile, you're so beguile_  
_Even though you act so vile (uh huh)_  
_And Deuce has stone-cold style_  
_These are my boos, my guillotin crew_  
_A little strange, but so are you_  
_Don't you wanna be a monster, too?"_

The boy showed off a slightly fanged grin as the blond girl took up the next verse solo as well.

_"Oh, freaky just got fabulous_  
_Everbody wants a piece of you_  
_The stars all smile, let's be realistic_  
_Most characteristic, most hippin' horrific_

_A sinister style, mystery with a smile_  
_You're drop dead gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous_  
_This school gives me the creeps, but when I'm with my peeps_  
_You can't ignore us_  
_This is where the ghoul kids rule!"_

The trio once again sang as one.

_"Monster, monster high_  
_Monster high_  
_Monster, monster high_  
_Come on, don't be shy_  
_Monster high_  
_The party never dies _  
_Monster, monster high_  
_Monster high_  
_Monster, monster high_  
_Freaky chic, and fly_  
_Monster high_  
_Where student bodies lie_

_M-O-N-S-T-E-R_  
_Monsters, monsters, so bizarre_  
_M-O-N-S-T-E-R_  
_Monsters, monsters, yes we are_  
_M-O-N-S-T-E-R_  
_Monsters, monsters, so bizarre_  
_M-O-N-S-T-E-R_  
_Monsters, monsters, yes we are_

_Monster, monster high_  
_Monster high_  
_Monster, monster high_  
_Come on, don't be shy_  
_Monster high_  
_The party never dies)_

_Monster, monster high_  
_Monster high_  
_Monster, monster high_  
_Freaky chic, and fly_  
_Monster high_  
_Where student bodies lie _  
_We've got spirits, yes we do_  
_We've got spirits, how 'bout you?_  
_We've got spirits, yes we do_  
_We've got spirits, how 'bout you?"_

Sari blinked at the sudden blackness of the screen, but smiled. "So, what did you guys think?"

"That ...was...AWESOME!" Bumblebee cheered, the image of the blue-haired boy still in his processor.

"I wonder wear they got their special effects done." Bulkhead said reffering to the trio's realistic make-up, the image of the blond girl still in his own processor.

"_I_ wonder who they are." Sari said pushing replay once again.

* * *

A/N: If anyone's curious as to what type of monsters they are, just ask, or take a guess.


	3. Sing

A/N: I own only Raptora.

This will have slash, and the pairings for this story are Rad/Optimus, Miles/Bumblebee, OC/Bulkhead, Prowl/Flare-up, and some minor pairings for the main characters. No like, No read.

* * *

Rad stared down at his locked, and the picture inside. The picture were of three people, one a man, one a woman, and one a child. The man had lime green hair, and blue eyes, the woman had long blond hair, and blue eyes as well, and the child had green hair, and purple -blue eyes.

Rad's eyes pricked and he closed the locked, the new crystal in his palm. Of both his parents, he missed his father the most. It wasn't like he didn't love his mother, he just wished she hadn't run away when the witch trials had started, because of that he had lost his father.

Rad closed his eyes and began to sing softly. Though his voice wasn't as airy and light as Raptora, or Miles singing voices(how could he compete with those two in that respect, they were part Siren afterall), he could still sing.

_"Oh, I want a mom that will last forever_  
_I want a mom to make it all better_  
_I want a mom that will last forever_  
_I want a mom who_

_I want a mom to take my hand_  
_And make me feel like a holiday_  
_A mom to tuck me in at night_  
_And chase the monsters away_  
_I want a mom to read me stories_  
_And sing a lullaby_  
_And if I have a bad dream_  
_To hold me when I cry"_

Rad din't notice when his palm began to emit a small light from the crystal he was holding.

_"Oh,_  
_I want a mom that will last forever_  
_I want a mom to make it all better_  
_I want a mom that will last forever_  
_I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever_

_When she says to me, she will always be there_  
_To watch and protect me I don't have to be scared_  
_Oh, and when she says to me I will always love you_  
_I won't need to worry 'cause I know that it's true_

_I want a mom when I get lonely_  
_Who will take the time to play_  
_A mom who can be a friend and a rainbow when it's gray_  
_I want a mom to read me stories_  
_And sing a lullaby_  
_And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry_

_Oh,_  
_I want a mom that will last forever_  
_I want a mom to make it all better_  
_I want a mom that will last forever_  
_I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever_  
_I want a mom that will last forever_  
_I want a mom to make it all better_  
_I want a mom that will last forever_  
_I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever_  
_I want a mom_  
_I want a mom_  
_I want a mom that'll last forever_  
_I want a mom that'll last forever_  
_I want a mom_  
_I want a mom_  
_I want a mom that'll last forever_  
_I want a mom_  
_I want a mom that'll last forever_  
_I want a mom that'll last forever_  
_I want a mom..."_

In a moment of weakness, tears slipped from Rad's closed eyes and hit his palm, seeping through to the crystal and dousing it. It glowed more and more until it seared and Rad was forced to let it go. He snapped his eyes open and watched as the crystal fly out his open window and hurl downwards. There was a bright flash of light and he went over to his window.

Rad gasped aas he looked into the blue optics of feminine looking robot. They stared at each other for a while before he spoke. "Well, this is awkward."

* * *

The song Rad sang was _I Want A Mom_ by Cindy Lauper


	4. Routine

A/N: I own only Raptora.

This will have slash, and the pairings for this story are Rad/Optimus, Miles/Bumblebee, OC/Bulkhead, Prowl/Flare-up, and some minor pairings for the main characters. No like, No read.

* * *

Miles was sleeping, sprawled out on his water bed, when his cell phone rang and he fell humorously off his bed, the covers going with him. He scrambled out of the tangled sheets and dived for his phone. "'Ello?"

"Miles." Came the clipped, coolly toned reply that greeted his ear. Miles invountarily shuddred at the coldness of his voice. "You and Raptora are to come to meet me at the carwas at 11:30, understood?"

Miles nodded, then realized Rad couldn't see him nod. "Y-yes."

"Good." Rad then hung up.

Miles fell back onto his bed and looked at the digital clock. It read; 9:15. Miles winced and decided to get waking his sister up over with. He went to his sister's room, vaguely noting that his parents were probably already at their aquarium jobs.

Miles knocked on Raptora's door and she answered, hair tangled and her right eye twitching in annoyance. "What?" she hissed.

"Rad told us to meet him at the carwash at 11:30." Miles replied.

Raptora's face went blank before she slammed the door shutin Miles face, locking it. Miles blinked before he remembered that they had to share theri interlocking bathroom, and it was usaually first come, first serve.

Miles rushed backto his room and tried the bathroom door, only to find it locked too. "Damnit 'Tora! Let me in!" he yelled.

"What? I can't hear you ove my shower!" Raptora snickered. "Guess you're just gonna have to wait-not!"

Miles groaned as he slid down the door. Resigned to his fate, he got up and headed pver to his closet and changed into a blue shirt and green jeans. He reached for the top of his closet shelf and pulled down his tropical scent body mist, knowing it would diguise the smell of his fishy scent.

Miles had long grown used to this routine; the first one to the bathroom got to use the shower and get rid of their fishy odor for the rest of the day,the loser had to use their own body spray.

After applaying the spray to his clothes, he grabbed his pack and pulled out his Fierce & Flawless compact and wig; while reminding himself that having to wear this make-up was necessary. Miles put the wig on first, thankful he got the human ears, unlike his sister who had to make it seem like they were just part of her scaly hat.

Miles then put on the peach colored make-up, his face as blank as possible as not to mess it up. He tossed on his jacket and after applying the make-up to his neck and collar bone, he put on his blue gloves.

He had just finished when Raptora came into his room wearing a long sleeeved dress, and blue tights, her hands covered by her own blue knitted gloves, and her sking covered in a yellowish-pink. "What time is it now?"

Miles glanced at the clock. "11:12."

"Better get going then." Raptora said slinging her purse over her shoulder.

Miles nodded and they headed out. Along the way though, Miles couldn't help but ask aloud, "Why a carwash though?"

Raptora shrugged. "Who knows why Rad does anything."


	5. Car Wash

A/N: I own nothing.

Pairings: Rad/Optimus, Bulkhead/OC, Flare-Up/Prowl, Bumblebee/Miles

Flare-Up maybe bit OOC in this chapter, but that's only because she's trying to find herself and still keep her maternal side for Rad.

* * *

Miles and Raptora found Rad leaning against a wall next to a red and orange flared Ducati 848 motorcycle. "Well, we're here. What did you want to see us about?" Miles asked.

Rad more or less ignored his question with one of his own. "Do you remember that shard we found yesterday?" Both nodded. "Turns out that the shard caused something unexpected to happen." he looked at the Ducati and it let out a series of clicks before it began to transform into a red and orange colored feminine-looking robot.

Raptora looked awed. "It's a transformer!"

Rad nodded. "This is Flare-Up, a femme apparently."

"And I'm his mother." Flare-Up said.

Miles blinked. "Your mom?" he asked Rad.

Rad nodded. "When I accidentally brought her to life using that shard, I had been wishing for a mother. A caring mother." he muttered the last part. "And it looks like I got it."

Miles nodded absently. "Wait, where is the shard?"

Rad reached into his pocket and took out the small glowing shard. "It gave her something called a spark. Which is the equivilant to a human or organic soul."

"How did it happen though? You know, bring her to life?" Raptora said gesturing to Flare-Up.

"It most likely happened when some of my magic fused with the shard." Rad explained.

"But, isn't your magic connected to your emotions?" Miles asked.

"Yes." Rad asked softly.

Raptora looked uneasy but Miles took the shard out of Rad's hand and stared at it. Both Rad and Raptora rolled their eyes at Miles' curious nature.

Rad looked up at Flare-Up. "Please change back. It'll be easier to clean you that way." he said. Flare-Up complied and changed back to her 'cycle alt-mode. Rad then looked at both Raptora and Miles. "You could help you know."

Raptora and her brother both smirked as they leaned against the wall. "I'm sure you can do it yourself." she said smartly.

Rad rolled his eyes and procedded to wash the Ducati.

Raptora looked over at the next stall as a small yellow sports car pulled in. It looked shiny enough already as a small redheaded girl stepped out. Raptora heard Miles let out a strangled gulp and gave him a cursory glance.

The small red head suddenly gasped and ran over to the blond girl. "Um, excuse me, but you look like the girl in the music video on the Internet."

Raptora grimaced. "That's me, I'm Raptora." she pointed at the blond beside her. "That's my brother Miles." Again she pointed at the final blond and the Ducati. "And that's Rad, and Flare-Up."

"'Tora!" Rad snapped angrily.

Raptora rolled her eyes. "What? Everyone knows about the transformers."

The yellow sports car spoke. "That's a Cybertronian."

Raptora blinked. "I suppose." she shrugged. Raptora gave the sports car a critical once over. "And from your size and color, I'm guessing you're Bumblebee."

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Bumblebee said cheerfully.

Rad, who had just finished washing Flare-Up, looked at Miles. "Where's the shard?"

Miles face took on a look of horror. "I accidently swallowed it." he whispered meekly.

Rad's eyes widened in shock and anger as he bore his teeth in a snarl. "You ate it?" he asked deathly calm.

Miles jumped back. "I'm sorry."

The red head decided to lighten the mood. "He can't be sorry, I'm Sari."

Miles sent her a grateful smile, while Rad just looked confused. "So, what did your shard look like?" Sari asked.

"It was smal, and glowing white." Rad replied.

Sari got quiet and Bumblebee let out a strange sound. "He ate an All-spark fragment?" he questioned incredulously.

"All-spark?" Raptora repeated.

Sari nodded. "Maybe you should come with us."

"Why?" Rad asked.

"Well, we don't what that fragment might do to him." Bumblebee said.

Miles scrambled to Bumblebee's driver seat door and got in. He saw there blank stares. "I don't want to wait and see what this freaky thing's gonna do to me!"

"Okay then." Raptora said slowly and got into the backseat of the sports car as Sari got into the passenger's seat.

Rad got onto the Ducati's seat and Flare-Up followed after Bumblebee. "I would be interested in seeing what happens to him." he mused.

"He's your friend, be supportive." Flare-Up chided.

Rad blinked. "Oh, I'm his friend, but I'm not responsible for his own idiocy." Rad said blankly.

Flare-Up just let out the equivelent of a sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I own nothing.

Pairings: Rad/Optimus, Bulkhead/OC, Flare-Up/Prowl, Bumblebee/Miles

* * *

6.

Miles fidgeted as he looked up at the warehouse. "So this is the Autobot base?"

Bumblebee looked down at the fidgeting boy in amusement. He tried to picture the boy with blue hair and it certainly looked a lot better on him than yellow. "In that video, you looked very nice with that blue hair."

Miles blushed at the compliment. "Thank you." he began to scratch his shoulder, but Raptora stopped him.

"Don't scratch." she said.

"It's too dry." Miles whispered. Raptora handed Miles a lotion and he lathered it on his shoulder, making sure no one saw the blue-green skin underneath.

Rad pulled up on Flare-Up and got off to let her transform. She instantly reached down and picked him up. "I'm not a baby." he grumbled.

Bumblebee snickered before gesturing for them to follow. "Hey Doc-bot, we need your old medic skills here."

_"We."_ Ratchet repeated, then spotted the extra company. "What are _they_ doing here?" he asked recognizing them from the video Bulkhead, 'Bee, and Sari had been repeatedly watching.

"Well." Sari began nervously. "We found these guys and they found a Allspark fragment, but _he_ accidentally ate it." she explained pointed at Miles.

It took a moment for the rest of the Earth-bound Autobots to register what Sari had said. When they did though, Ratchet had already taken Miles away( who had "Eeep" at the sudden movement), with Raptora following after them.

Optimus looked back at Rad and Flare-Up. "And, um, you are?" he asked, trying to be polite.

"I'm Rad." The faux blonde said.

"And my designation is Flare-Up. I'm his mother." The femme said. This earned her some confused stares.

"Self-appointed mother." Rad clarified.

Flare-Up raised an optic ridge. "You were the one who wanted a mother; so you got one-me." she smirked at his disgruntled expression.

Sari tried to make a conversation happen. "That was, uh, some video you three made."

Rad grimaced. "Don't remind me."

Sari stared at him in confusion. "Hadn't you posted that to be seen?"

"No." Rad replied. "We made it as a joke, no one was suppose to see it." _'I'll be surprised if we don't get angry phone calls from _their _parents.'_

"But it was really good." Bulkhead added. "By the way, where did you get your special effects from? The ones that made those other two look like monsters and your have green hair?"

Rad twitched and felt indignation rising in his chest. He tried to squash it, it was safer for them to think it was just special effects, rather than them knowing that it was all real. "We did it ourselves with paint and hair dye."

Heavy footsteps sounded Ratchet's approach and came in with Miles and Raptora both on the floor following.

"How is he Doc-bot?" Surprisingly, it was Bumblebee who's asked this.

"Well, the kid's fine, aside from the unusually low core temperature." Ratchet sent Miles a suspicious glance, who looked pointedly away.

"What about the shard?" Rad prompted.

"From what I can gather, the fragment seems to be dissolving, but otherwise the kid's fine." Ratchet said.

"Dissolving? How's that possible?" Optimus questioned.

"Well since we don't know what a fragment might do when comsumed by an organic being, this could just be it." Ratchet looked down at Miles annoyed. "But if anything happens, you better get your aft back here, got it?"

Miles nodded and felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered it. "Hello?"

"Miles, we have great news." A melodic feminine voice said cheerily.

"What is it?" Miles asked.

"Your father and I managed to _persuade_ the boss to let us use the aquarium." His mother said.

Miles eyes lit up and his tone was laced with restrained excitement. "That's great. We'll be right over." he hung up the phone and looked over at Raptora. "It was mom." he adressed the rest of the occupants. "Raptora and I have to go."

"Wait." Sari moved over to Rad, Miles, and Raptora holding a pad and pen. "Can I have your autographs?"

Miles blinked owlishly. "Why?"

"Because your video was totally awesome!" Sari beamed.

Raptora returned the smile and signed her named with no complaints, soaking up the attention like a celebrity. Miles weakly smiled as he was unused to the attention as he signed his name. Rad looked bored as he signed his name.

Only when the trio had all long since left did Bumblebee notice a few blue-green scales on the factory floor. He raised an optic ridge in question. "Hey, where'd these scales come from?"


End file.
